Blizzard
Appearance A gray and white husky with ice blue eyes, dark gray paws and black collar. Personality Blizzard pushy and rude and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. He is constantly trying to get in Tundra's way and tries to intimidate her. He doesn't like it when people try to act nice towards them, and normally results in teasing and pushing people around. He gets angry very easily As an adult, he still has a bit of a temper problem, but has actually mellowed out enough to where he only snaps when he's pushed to his limit Voice Young Blizzard: Anthony Ghannam- voice of young Ronno in Bambi 2 (except maybe a tad bit deeper) Older Blizzard: to be determined Bio Blizzard was the first born- he was the biggest and the strongest; born a few hours before Tundra was. He had taken up most of the nutrients and left Tundra the little runt, always pushing her away when it was feeding time when they were babies. Blizzard's owner is a bully that goes to school with Alex, and while he was given a home, Tundra had managed to live out on the streets, which gave Blizzard more reason to pick on her and tease her. One day both the pups were on Jake's mountain, spending the day up there to celebrate the first real snow day that Adventure bay had that winter. Blizzard was chucking snowballs at Tundra, and even some ice chunks, causing her to yelp and cry. He took joy in making Tundra cry, and was chucking more and more until he heard a sudden rumble. An avalanche had been triggered and caught him in the blow. He managed to hide under a ledge of a cliff, but some icicles that had been hanging fell and trapped him there. He reluctantly barked and yelped for help- his paws too cold to dig against the thick ice. He noticed that the PAW patrol came to help him, not sure which pups; since the ice was blurring his view, but he was relieved seeing the ice being chipped away. Once the ice was gone, he got angry. He saw Tundra, holding a big, sharp stick in her jaws while the rest of the PAW patrol was out checking if anyone was hurt or trapped. He growled, angry to have been saved by his younger sister. what made his blood boil more was the fact that the PAW patrol actually wanted her to JOIN. Her? a RUNT? Ridiculous! He holds a serious grudge and is extremely jealous of Tundra since this incident, being incredibly hostile and intimidating towards her whenever he sees her, trying to make her look bad in front of the team; but always somehow getting himself into trouble or making himself look like the fool. When he is older, he mellows out a bit and tries to be a bit more tolerant- even finds a mate named Avalanche and they have three pups- adopting in a fourth. Trivia Family: *He remembers very little about his mother and father; but he takes after his father. Fears: *Death, Heights, Pitch-black darkness Random: *Since he was adopted, he had become more rude and cold, thanks to his owner, Duncan. *Until he became an adult, Duncan was his only friend. *He normally hates mixed breeds, but since Snow is a wolf/husky mix, he made an acception *He loves his pups and would die for them just to keep them safe * He's 20 minutes older than Tundra Stories he appears in Stories by me *Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Fright Night *Pups and the Big Proposal *Pups make a Special Delivery(mentioned) * Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Thawing a frozen heart *Melting the frost away Stories by me not fitting with storyline: *You gotta know you're Wanted (mentioned) Stories by others *Pawbusters *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 1) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 2) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 3) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 4) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 5) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week. 6) *The Puppy King (Part one) *The Puppy King (Part three) *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 1 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 2 *Betrayal and Forgivness bloopers *The Lost Mechanic (part 1) *The Lost Mechanic (Part 2) *Pups Trouble Through Time (video game) *Pups Trouble Through Time Character Movelist *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Many Ways to Drown *Brutus vs. Blizzard *Battle of the Bands *Tundra and Dusty *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) (mentioned) *The chronicles of Pawnia *Pups Meets World *The Party *Pups and Blizzard *Vote for Rubble *Pup Story 2 *Puponicle *Pups Surf The Waves *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *Rocky and Rubble *Tangled (PAW Patrol) *My Lullaby (PAW Patrol Version) *PAW Patrol/Rio *Pup's Grand Battle *Pups have an "Icee" day *Boot to the head- Paw patrol version *Pups and the flu *The Alamo (Paw Patrol version) Collaboration stories with other users: *The Big Mix Up *Like Champ Like Son (mentioned) *Revenge of the akita Gallery Daddy rocky is not pleased.png|gettting pinned by Rocky after taking his pups grumpy butt.png|All grown up Blizzards.png|doodle dump- making fun of tundra Avalanche.png|Blizzard's mate, Avalanche Big girls don t cry paw patrol by axelpup101-d7wp5qb.jpg|"Leave her alone!" gift art from AxelPUP101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character